AJ Yoshida
AJ Yoshida is a survivor in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. She is portrayed by Lulu Malik. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of her background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Memento Mori" She saved Liv's life by killing a trio of zombies and pulling her out of a ruin. "Regret" AJ splattered zombie guts onto Liv's clothes, masking her scent from them. They rushed down the street and AJ locked them into her base at the motel, she checked over some things quickly, including the motel's electricity to Liv's surprise. They chatted for a bit, AJ explaining that she had regained electricity by connecting a power-line to the nearby generating station. She also informed her that she had a working shower before heading off to bathe, Liv investigated and AJ gave her a flirtatious and inviting look into the shower, they began to make out, and had sex. "If I Could Turn Back Time" AJ checked over her supplies across the street from the motel. As she finished and made her way back over to Liv, she spotted Quebec and Jonny nearby. AJ rushed over to Liv, shushing her and pulling her into cover. Liv asked AJ who they were, finally learning who Quebec was and seeing him in person. AJ rushed inside, grabbing a jacket, and then followed after the two men. They followed for a while, stopping as they heard a distress call go across one of their walkies. Liv was concerned for the group on the other end but AJ was fixated on following Quebec. They split, AJ telling Liv to go and help the others while AJ followed. AJ was next seen bound and unconscious as Quebec returned to his base, Liv had joined the group temporarily and watched in horror as AJ was captured. "Absolution" AJ was shown previously splitting up from Liv and following after Quebec. Quebec walked into a tunnel, AJ lost her line of sight on him as she was forced to kill a zombie in her way. Quebec ambushed her, during the confrontation she scratched him across the face before being knocked unconscious. Quebec carried AJ's unconscious body into a small room, binding her hands and feet to a chair. She is awakened when he slaps her across the face. Quebec begins interrogating her, trying to get information about her base and how she'd restored power there. AJ stayed silent and Quebec began shocking her with a stun rod. AJ spit in Quebec's face, causing him to punch her. She was eventually able to bite him when he tried to hit her again, Quebec hit her across the head with the rod, knocking her out again. Later that night, Vida and Liv woke AJ up and broke her bindings. The trio attempted to flee but was spotted by Seth, who alerted the rest of the Runners they were escaping. As they made it out of Rocheport, Quebec caught up to them, firing warning shots at their feet. He questioned Vida and Liv's motives until another group approached. Things escalated quickly and Quebec murdered Roswell, causing Seth and Jonny to knock him unconscious. AJ kept close to Liv, who knew two men from the other group - Finn and Jax. She returned to Rocheport with them. "New Constellations" AJ stayed with Liv as the Siden group discussed what to do with Quebec following Roswell's death. AJ, having her own feelings about Quebec, voted with several of them to kill Quebec. Eventually Vida approached them, asking the Siden group to meet the Runners before making a decision. AJ pulled Liv to the side and convinced her to leave together, saying they should go off on their own and live at AJ's base together. Liv hesitantly agreed and the pair snuck off together. As they left, Liv expressed her second thoughts and told AJ she wanted to go back. AJ feels betrayed and calls Liv a liar, shouting at her to go back to her friends if she doesn't really want to be together. AJ returns to her base alone. AJ performed some maintenance on some of the generators and was eventually attacked by an approaching group of zombies. She was able to kill two of them before being backed into the motel and forced to lock herself in a room as several cords were trampled and destroyed by the zombies. After hearing the zombies become silent, AJ waited several minutes before emerging from the room, finding Kristy Huerta had killed them. Kristy tells her she needs to speak with the others urgently. AJ follows along and Kristy tells them of the community she's from and offers each of them a spot there, showing them photos of the town. Both groups agree and AJ follows along with them. Season Four "Justice" Kristy leads the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. After arriving in Westhaven, AJ stops to watch an eldery woman and a child laughing together. Liv attempts to talk to her, saying the town seems amazing, but AJ brushes her off and follows the group. After the group is released into the town, AJ climbs to the top of a building. Liv follows her and questions what she's doing, apparently assuming that AJ is going to jump. AJ responds sarcastically, saying she was flying a kite, before sitting on the ledge and looking out at the town. Liv sits with her and says the town is amazing again, AJ brushed her off again, causing Liv to ask if they were ok. AJ deflected the question. Liv told AJ that she wanted to leave with her but she'd just found her friends again and couldn't leave them, AJ agreed that Liv did find her friends and AJ wasn't among them, she then said that Liv had broken her trust. Liv apologized to AJ and started to leave. Texas appeared, having been nearby the entire time, and asked to give them some advice. Texas told them that Westhaven was a second chance and that those were hard to come by in the new world. AJ admitted that people had always broken her trust, even before the world changed. Liv asked her to give her and the group the chance to earn her trust. AJ reluctantly agreed. "Around Every Corner" AJ ate an apple by herself until Liv came over. AJ mentioned finding an orchard several months ago but said the apples were mushy and bad. Liv asked AJ if she'd picked a place to stay yet, AJ told her she hadn't and had taken a sleeping bag and slept on top of a roof last night. Liv said she was rooming with Finn and they had room for AJ if she wanted to join, AJ seemed indecisive, only saying maybe. They decided to check out the park, coming across a patch of flowers. A lady bug flew onto AJ's shoulder and AJ mentioned how she'd always hated bugs but had now found a new appreciation for them since the world ended. AJ watched Liv for a moment before apologizing for how she'd treated her, saying that she was afraid to go back to Rocheport when Liv wanted to go back because of Quebec. Liv said she didn't have to be scared of him anymore because he was in jail, AJ told her that she wasn't scared of Quebec himself, just his actions, because he always acted without thinking of the consequences for other people. "Corruption" AJ was briefly seen during the meeting in town. "How Far We've Fallen" AJ rode a bike, stopping outside the fenced off police station. Liv caught up to her, asking AJ what she thought was inside. AJ assessed the area, noting the fences and armed guards, saying it was being used as the jail. Preston came over to the fence, asking the girls if he could help them in a stern tone. AJ remained silent, observing Preston as Liv suggested they leave, Preston attempting to intimidate them into doing so. As they left, AJ was suspicious about the jail, questioning why they needed so many guards and wasted so many supplies watching over it, as well as suggesting maybe the guard's guns weren't loaded. Liv told her she wasn't sure but suggested talking it over with the group. Later they explored an empty area of town, AJ mentioned as a teen she would explore empty or abandoned buildings, Liv suggested exploring one nearby. AJ commented that the building seemed spooky before walking off from Liv. AJ screamed from another room and Liv hurried after her before AJ jumped out and scared her. AJ laughed for a moment and after retreating into her quiet shell, Liv said she liked the sound of AJ's laugh. Liv asked AJ what was wrong, noticing her seeming more quiet than normal, AJ said she wasn't sure how to act with Liv because she'd never done relationships and had always been more of a one night stand kind of person, AJ also said she'd messed up a lot in her life and almost messed up with Liv and was worried about doing that again. Liv told AJ that she didn't have to worry because she wasn't going anywhere. AJ kissed Liv and the two began to have sex on a couch in the apartment. Later Liv and AJ heard the siren coming from the jail. Killed Victims This list shows victims AJ has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor